Death Seekers
by emmyrae
Summary: This is a very interesting book. READ!


1

Death, a simple word in our world. Most people don't know it, but death is all around us. Death swallows people whole with no mercy. The Grim Reaper is our retriever of the dead. How interesting it would be for the Grim Reaper to kill instead of retrieve.

In the city of Lansing, Michigan, a mere high school girl would become his first victim. A happy, perfect girl named Micky. All she wanted to do was make a phone call to her brother. She entered the phone booth and was immediately stabbed by the Grim Reapers scythe. The Reaper didn't even know what would happen when it kills someone itself. See, the Grim Reaper is forbidden from killing a human with its scythe.

The scythe is the source of a special curse. Once it strikes you with its scythe, you become its helper in killing and retrieving of humans. You lose your heart in exchange for power. You will live forever side by side with death himself. Micky, at the age of sixteen, has forever become a Death Seeker.

"You're done already?" Lucifer placed an umbrella over Micky's head. The blood streamed into the sewer and it dripped from her face and sword. Her face was passive, but her crimson eyes gleamed in amusement. Lucifer sighed. "Recovery completed. Now, let's get out of here before some stupid angel tries to fight you." He led Micky to the car and helped her in.

He started the car and drove away. Somebody was bound to find the body soon. He glanced at Micky. She faced straight ahead. She noticed he was staring.

"Is something wrong?" She asked. He shook his head. He dropped her off in front of her house. She made sure she wiped all the blood from her face before walking in. Her older brother, Chris, was an angel. She had to make sure that he never finds out about her. "I'm home." She said kicking off her shoes.

"Thank god you're alright!" Her mom hugged her. "You shouldn't be out nowadays. It's dangerous with those angels and demons fighting each other. More and more humans die because of this war." Chris walked over.

"What exactly do you do out there?" She was silent. She moved past her mother and brother. She climbed up the ladder into her room. She passed out on her bed. It was morning when she came to. The morning light blinded her. It was time for school. She took a shower and slipped on her uniform. She was a special demon. She and Lucifer were Death Seekers, the only kind of demon able to walk in the light. Of course there are others.

She slid down her ladder and entered her private closet. She opened a box and slipped her gun into her bag. It was her best defense besides her sword. She opened the door.

"Where are you going in such a hurry?" Chris patted her on the back as he walked out. "Let's walk to school today." He had his gaze on her the whole walk to school. "You haven't been talking lately. You used to be a cheerful person before … that incident."

She spotted Lucifer walking over. "It doesn't matter." She walked over to Lucifer. Chris glared at Lucifer.

"How dare you take my sister you Death Seeker." Lucifer grinned at Chris and his vein popped. Lucifer patted Micky's head.

"You have a very scary brother."She stared and he smirked. Micky was the brightest, but scariest person in her class. She knew everyone in her class were either angels or humans that she shouldn't associate herself with. She sat in her humanities class, hardly even paying attention. Words projected on the board. It read: "Micky, go to the clinic". She raised her hand.

"I need to visit the clinic." She didn't wait for her teacher's response. She stood up and left the room. She felt everyone looking at her. She looked at them and they flinched. She let out a chuckle. "What do you need us for?" She stood in front of the Grim Reaper.

"I need you to kill an angel." He said in his usual eerie voice.

"We don't associate with angels." Lucifer complained. "I don't want to start a big fight between them. We are already starting a war with them. It's something I'd rather not –"

"When do you want it completed?" Micky interrupted. The Reaper brought his scythe to Micky's neck.

"Good, I'm happy the first one I killed is the most obedient. Now, he and his partner will be in Traverse City here in Michigan. His name is Gabriel. I want you to be done before midnight." He vanished into black smoke which disappeared.

"I guess it can't be helped." Lucifer left the clinic. Micky stood for a while, thinking about how to kill him. She guessed she had to be serious and use her power. She walked out the clinic. A boy leaned against the wall. He looked up when he saw her.

"Oh, you just wanted to meet your boyfriend? And here I was thinking that you were actually sick." Micky hoped he didn't overhear their conversation.

"I was sick. I had menstrual cramps." He turned red. Micky tilted her head. "Isn't that considered being sick?" She walked away. The boy was in her engineering class. She avoided him. She walked out the building as soon as the bell rang. She met up with Lucifer and they headed to Traverse City. They reached the city just as the sun fell and the moon rose. She could hear the howls of demon dogs running through the street.

"Shall we begin the search?" Lucifer asked. Micky pulled out her sword and her outfit changed. Her black hair flowed out and became blond. Her school outfit became a mini skirt with a cropped shirt and a long coat. Her eyes went from a light grey to a burning crimson.

"Let's check the church." She went on ahead. In a flash, they arrived in front of the church. They looked up and noticed two angels standing on top of the bell. Micky surged upward. Lucifer followed behind her.

"Well, well, well, it's two little angels." The angels turned and the boy from earlier stood before them. Micky's lip twitched a bit. She pointed her sword towards them.

"Which one of you is Gabriel?" the angels stared, but one slightly took a step back. It was the boy from the clinic. Micky lunged at him. She split the roof. She twirled and kicked him in the stomach. Gabriel opened his wings and took off. The other one threw darts at her. There was a noise then they exploded. Lucifer had placed a shield up.

"I'll take this one on. You go after Gabriel!" Micky nodded and flew after him. She didn't have wings like him, but she was fast in the air. She spotted him a few yards ahead of her.

She stopped and her sword became engulfed in flames. "Hell's Fury, unleash your wrath here!" The flames hit Gabriel in the back and he fell to the ground. Micky dove at him. She was blocked by another sword. She looked up to see her brother! "Chris!" He raised an eyebrow.

"How do you know my name, Demon?" She remembered what form she was in. She placed her hand on her sword.

"Be engulfed in black flames!" A black ray came from her sword. It blasted Chris away. The ground cracked beneath her when she landed. She faced Gabriel. "Get up." She said coldly. He struggled to his feet. He was breathing hard.

"Why are you doing this?" He yelled.

"I was ordered to." She swung her leg up at him. He blocked it and threw a punch. She swiftly dodged it. She swung her sword and he blocked it with his hand. "You're pretty strong. My sword is very strong though." Gabriel put his hand in front of me.

"I'll show you the joys of being an angel. Flashes of light befall on your dark light." The beam sent Micky flying through buildings. She crashed into the ground. Her body was steaming. Gabriel landed on top of her and placed a blade to her head. Micky let her face return to being passive. "What's your name, Demon?"

"Don't group me with those low-lives. I'm a Death Seeker. You can call me what most people refer to me as, Black Blood." He flinched.

"You're Black Blood. The insane killer who loves the taste of blood? You're the first person to be killed by the Grim Reaper." He frowned. "If I kill you now, then this war will be over." He stabbed Micky in the head. He got off of her. "You're better off dead anyways."

"Is that so?" He turned around only to be stabbed by the very knife that was lodged in Micky's head. He staggered back. "I'll let you in on a secret. I'm the only Death Seeker that can't die. The others can though. Too bad you won't get to find out." She picked up her sword and twirled it. There was a chain that attached the sword to its sheath. The sheath was attached to her back. She threw it and the sword went right through Gabriel.

"Damn you, Black Blood." He fell to the ground. She pulled her sword back and slid it back into her sheath. She wondered why the Reaper wanted him dead. It was the first time he requested the killing of an angel. She turned around when she heard the sound of footsteps. Chris stared at Gabriel.

"How did he die? It isn't possible."

"He died by my hands, by Black Blood's hands." He drew his sword.

"He's not dead." He murmured. Micky turned to look at Gabriel. Could he truly be alive, she thought. No, there's no way. She had killed him herself. Other than God, no angel is immortal.

"Think whatever you want, but I have no need to fight you." She turned away, but pulled out her sword to avoid Chris's attack. She pushed him back. "I spare you, yet you still want to attack?" He took his stance. She stared, annoyed, at him. He was quick. He appeared behind her before she could spin around. He sliced her back. She jumped away. She lifted up her sword and lightning crashed down towards him. He dodged it and returned a beam of light at her.

"I refuse to believe he's dead!" Micky pulled herself out of the building he had blasted her into. She was done talking. She stood.

"Eternal Death." She whispered. A book appeared in front of her. It flipped through pages then stopped. She read the spell. "Now, darkness that falls upon this world…" The wind picked up. "…from Hell to Earth! I seek to borrow your power. Kill all live and well. Make sure they never wake again!" Darkness surrounded them and demons began to appear. They looked like dark shadows.

Chris took a step back. He opened his wings and took off into the sky, but Micky wrapped her chain around his leg. She pulled him through buildings. She was about to crush the life out of him when her chain was broken.

2

"What?" Micky turned to see Gabriel staggering towards her. He was covered in white light. The demons she summoned vanished as they approached him. She heard Chris laughing and coughing out blood.

"I told you he wasn't dead." When she turned to face Gabriel, he was in front of him. With his hand, he slashed Micky's chest. Micky fell back, spitting out blood. Gabriel was faster than Chris. She couldn't block all of his attacks. This time, Micky was being pushed back. She fell to her knees. She didn't have any more energy. She could use a powerful spell, but it took something she didn't have: time.

"Black Blood!" Lucifer came down and picked her up. They took off and the demons vanished. They landed in a hidden alley. "What the hell happened? You look like shit." Micky changed back into her usual self. Her wounds healed and she fell into Lucifer's arms. She was breathing hard and sweating. Lucifer sighed. "You wouldn't be in such a state if you hadn't held back." He carried her into his car. "Well, what's done is done."

Chris patched Gabriel up. Gabriel was still in a daze. Chris smacked him to bring him back to the real world. He looked at Chris.

"I wonder who she was." Chris looked up.

"Huh? She was Black Blood and the person who saved her was Lucifer." He answered irritated.

"Your sister's boyfriend's a Death Seeker?" He leaned back. "That's not good. She could become his next victim. Let alone his lover." Chris clenched his fist.

"There's no way that's happening and they aren't dating. They're just friends. Ever since they became friends after that accident, she's been different." The boys sighed.

"I could try winning her heart." Gabriel mumbled. Chris looked at him. "Think about it. If Micky is with me, you won't have to worry about Lucifer ever coming near her."

"Can you do it?" Gabriel nodded his head.

Micky sat in her room. She looked up at the clear blue sky. She wanted it to be pitch black. She pulled her blanket over her head. There was a knock and the door to her room was opened. She peered out of her blanket to see two girls standing in front of her bed.

"What do you want?" One of the girls put her hands on her hip. She lifted up the sheet.

"We're trying to be nice. I'm Gema and this is my buddy, Jane. We want to get to know you better, Micky." Micky glared.

"Well, I certainly don't want to get to know you." She tried to stand, but her wound hurts too much. Her shirt opened just as her brother walked in.

"Micky, how did you get that wound?" He demanded. He got close to her to examine it. He sighed. "I want you to be honest with me. Did Lucifer give you that wound?"

"What, why do you think he did this?" She asked.

"Then who did?" Micky was quiet. She needed to think fast. She finally thought of something that would clear Lucifer's name.

"It was Lucifer who saved me from dying. A demon gave me this wound and he defeated the demon." Chris raised an eyebrow. Micky buttoned up her t-shirt.

"It's settled. All of us are going to go out and have fun!" Reluctantly, Micky got dressed and went down stairs. She turned to see more people than she thought. It was Gema, Jane, Chris, Lucifer, and Gabriel. She went into the closet and slipped her gun into her bag. I can't leave without this, she thought.

She stayed close to Lucifer as they wandered the mall. "He saw the wound." She whispered. Lucifer smiled.

"Who would've thought? And to think, the guy who gave you that scar is a few paces ahead of you." He smirked and let one of his fangs show. "As a Death Seeker, it's my duty to cause problems."

"What do you –" He leaned down and kissed Micky. He bit her lip and let the blood flow into his mouth.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Lucifer looked up at Chris. He licked his lips and grinned.

"That was very satisfying." He said chuckling. Chris frowned. He looked angry. His gaze fell on Micky. Micky didn't move. She stared right back at him.

"Micky, you're just going to let this guy touch you like that? Get away from him right now." Micky, for the first time, smiled. Everyone stared as she backed up behind Lucifer.

"Chris, I guess it's about time for us to go our separate ways." She said.

"Wait, what are you talking about?" Gema asked.

"You want to know how I really got this scar. If you will, follow me." Micky led them to an abandon building. She didn't sense the presence of any demons. She turned to face them. "Your friend Gabriel gave me this wound." Everyone's eyes fell on Gabriel.

"Whoa, I didn't do that! Stop lying! Is Lucifer putting you up to this? You should stay away from that Death Seeker!" Gabriel covered his mouth after saying it and Chris smacked his forehead. He looked desperately at Micky. "Come on, Micky. Please, for your own sake, stay away from him."

Micky's eyes glowed red and a gush of wind came in. She turned back into Black Blood. "Why stay away from someone of my own kind?"

3

Everyone gasped as they saw her turn into Black Blood. Chris's jaw dropped open. "Micky, why?"

"I didn't choose this, but since I'm here…" She drew her sword. "…I might as well kill Gabriel." Turns out the whole group were angels. Lucifer scratched his head.

"Maybe we shouldn't have told them who we were." Micky nodded. "But, what's done is done." Lucifer casted a spell to prevent anyone from leaving. Mickey pulled out Eternal Death.

"I can't believe you're Black Blood. You tried to kill me the other day! Didn't you know I was your brother?"

"Annoying." Mickey appeared in front of him. Everyone jumped back. She drove her sword right through Chris. He gasped and spit out blood.

"You think you can just kill your brother? What about mom? Did you ever think about her?" He gagged. Micky pulled her sword out of him. Jane extended her staff and tried to hit Micky in the back. Micky grabbed the staff and jabbed it into Jane's stomach. Gema summoned white light and they swarmed around her. Micky used her black light to force it away.

"Who said I was going to kill you?" Micky asked standing up straight. "You see, we're short on Death Seekers."

Jane coughed up blood. "Are you saying Death Seekers can turn people and angels into Death Seekers?" Lucifer stepped forward shaking his head.

"Nah, only Black Blood and the boss can do that. I was turned by the boss and so was Micky. You guys seriously don't have any information on us." He said shrugging. He jerked his head back to avoid being hit by an arrow. He turned to see Gabriel pointing an arrow at him.

"Stop acting like you know anything about us angels!" He hissed. Lucifer tilted his head before vanishing and appearing in front of Gabriel.

"Who said we wanted to know anything about angels?" He kicked Gabriel through a wall. "As far as I know, all I have to do is kill angels. There's no need to understand them. Micky, hurry up with changing your brother. I'm getting tired of looking at this white light." Micky nodded her head. She was fighting Gema, who was pretty strong.

The pages of Eternal Death turned quickly. "A summoning spell." She said. She bit her finger and ran a line of blood down her sword. "In all the lands of heaven and hell, I summon my demons." She slammed her hand on her sword and a magic circle appeared. "I summon the demon Botis!" Fire sprouted and an ugly viper appeared. "Change form to Man!" He turned in a man with big teeth and horns. He had a sharp bright sword in his hand.

"What is that?" Gema screamed as she back away. Botis punched her in the stomach. She was blasted through the wall.

"That should take care of her. Now, back to Chris." Micky pulled her brother upright. "Reaper of souls and terror of the darkness. I wish to take his angelic souls and replace it with a demonic one. He shall serve me till the end of his time." She leaned in to kiss him. She opened her mouth and sucked in his white light. Then she returned black light to him. "Chris, you serve the devil now."

His eyes glowed red and his white outfit was tainted black. I waved my hand and Botis disappeared. "Transformation Complete." Gabriel clenched his fist. Micky looked at him. She was curious as to how he was able to survive a fatal blow. Chris stood up right. Lucifer bowed.

"Now that's over with, we'll take our leave. After all, the sun has begun to set." Micky, Lucifer, and Chris took off into the air. They parted ways in front of their house. Micky changed back into her regular self before entering the house. She kicked off her shoes, tossed her gun into the closet, and crashed on her bed.

That night, the Grim Reaper appeared. Micky sat up on her bed. "Micky, you turned your brother?" She nodded her head. The Reaper chuckled.

"I wasn't able to kill Gabriel."

"I know that." She looked up. "Gabriel is a special angel. His rank is three below Jesus'. He powerful, but doesn't know how to control his strength. And just like you, he can turn demons to angels, so be alert." He waved his hand and Micky began to glow. "I'm releasing one level of your restraint. Use it wisely. Tonight, I don't care what you do."

"I want to kill some humans."

"As you wish, Black Blood." He said as he vanished.

"Who said I was going as Black Blood?" Micky stretched her arms then put on a tank top and some baggy jeans. She grabbed her gun and ran out. She wandered through the streets and alleys.

"It's kind of weird for a girl to be walking around at this hour." Micky turned to see a gang of people surrounding her. A woman walked forward. She was dressed in black and had a cane in her hand. She pulled Micky's chin close to her. "What's a cute girl like you doing out here?" Micky smacked her hand away. She stayed quiet. The woman laughed. "Aren't you adorable?"

Micky waltzed pass her, but was stopped by her men. "Who are you?" Micky asked turning to face the woman. The woman bowed.

"My street name is Mistress of the North. I run the northern mafia and you are?"

"Micky." She replied. The woman smiled.

"You can call me Missy for short. I already like you. You want to help us with something?" She asked. Micky gave her a questioning look. "We're looking for Black Blood." Micky cocked her head to the side.

"Well," she turned around. "Good luck with that." She wandered away, but Missy kept her trail on her. "Why are you looking for a Death Seeker?"

"I want to warn her."Missy answered. Micky stopped walking.

"Warn her of what?"

"I'll tell her that when I meet her." Micky smiled.

"I'll get her to you. Wait here for a second." Micky walked around the corner and walked a block or two before changing into Black Blood. "Well, let's see what kind of information I need to know." Micky flew over to where Missy was and swooped down in front of her. "You called?" she asked flipping her hair.

"That kid really did know you. I was right to ask her." Missy said smiling. "Okay, I want to give you some information I learned a few days ago. It's about your partner, Lucifer."

There's always something about him, Micky thought. "What is it?"

"I hear that before he was a Death Seeker, he was an angel." Micky cocked her head to the side. She thought he was human. "The problem is: he's not really a Death Seeker, but a fallen angel. An angel whose lost its wings. He went over to the dark side. He's not someone to be trusted so easily."

"You're telling me this because…?"

"…Because we don't want you to be betrayed!" Micky blinked. Missy looked away. "We don't like the angels. They act like they're the good guys, but they're not." Micky began to laugh. "Why are you laughing?"

"You're greatly mistaken." Micky got an evil look in her eye. She pulled out her sword and chopped one of her men's head off. She licked the blood off the blade. "You see, we are the bad guys. The angels are just pest to us just…like…you…humans." Micky sliced Missy in half and laughed. "I did plan on killing some humans. Let me start with you guys."

Micky took out the whole crew. She danced as the blow poured like rain.

"I hope one day it can rain blood." She was covered in blood and smiling. "I'm so happy he released a level of the restraint."

"Ugh, what a horrible stench!" Micky turned to see Gema and Jane. She groaned.

"I just got rid of you and you still want to bother me?" She muttered. Gema pulled out her staff.

"I don't care how long it'll take! I will kill you!" Micky yawned. She licked the blood off her fingers.

"It gets tiring hearing the same thing over and over again. I don't feel like fighting. Chris, get over here!" In a flash, Chris appeared in between the girls. "Kill them." Micky said taking off into the air. All Micky could hear were shrieks.

"You're cruel." She turned around.

"Thank you, Gabriel." She bowed. "I do try my best." He was with the angel from the first time they met. "You're mean Gabriel. You can't introduce me to your partner." Gabriel took a step back.

"My name is Jake, Black Blood." Jake said stepping forward. Micky disappeared then reappeared close to him.

"Nice to meet you, Jake." She said licking his face. He drew his sword and Micky jumped back.

"Tsk and I thought you'd be fun to mess with." She said. Jake ran at her and swung his sword. It hit her chain. "You want to start all ready?" Fire ignited in her eyes. "Okay, let's fight!" She wrapped the chain around his sword and yanked it out of his hand. She kicked him in the stomach and he fell back.

Micky leaned back to avoid one of Gabriel's arrows from piercing her. "I want to play too." Micky smiled.

"The more, the merrier." She lunged at him, but quickly ran behind his back and sliced his back. She only managed to cut his shirt. "Damn!" Jake appeared and grabbed his sword. He forced Micky through the ceiling of the roof they were on. She spit out blood as she landed on the ground. Jake drove his sword through her. She coughed out blood. "Why bother? You know I won't die."

"If I keep stabbing you, you're bound to die." He forced the sword deeper into Micky's chest. It actually began to hurt her. She struggled to get up, but Jake was strong. He kept the sword in her chest and pulled it down, cutting her. Blood was spurting everywhere. "Why won't you die, Black Blood?"

"Sorry to disappoint you." Micky kicked him on the chest. She pulled out the sword. She pointed it at him. "It's a curse I must live with. It has its ups and downs." Jake stared at Micky. Micky was breathing hard. Even though she couldn't die, she'd taken her toll with the last attack.

"Why are you a Death Seeker?"Micky looked startled.

"What?"

"Think about it. Gabriel can change you into an angel. With your power, you could stand on the same level as me." Micky began to laugh.

"How stupid can you be? That is not possible." She felt a gush of wind behind me.

"You never know unless you try." Gabriel grabbed her from behind. "This is for your own good." Micky tried to break free. A white light surrounded her along with electric sparks. It electrocuted her. Micky passed out and fell to the floor.

"Are we really going to turn her into an angel?" Jake asked walking up. Gabriel shrugged and picked her up.

"That's God's decision."  
"Hey, what do you think you're doing with Black Blood?"

4

Lucifer smacked Gabriel's hands making Micky fall out of his hands. Chris caught her.

"You know," Lucifer began taking Micky into his arms, "it's not good to take someone else's property."

"You're that fallen angel, Lucifer." Jake said getting into his fighting stance. Lucifer smiled.

"What, I'm already that renowned? I should be happy that you know of me, but my story isn't important right now." He rubbed his chin. "What precisely did you want with Black Blood?" Gabriel clenched his jaw.

"We were going to take her to be given retribution. We haven't the slightest clue in what will happen to her after that." Jake picked up his sword.

"That doesn't mean we'll let you walk away with her Lucifer!" His sword was blocked by Chris'. "Chris, come to your senses. Wait, what happened with Gema and Jane?"

"Eliminated." Chris said pushing Jake back. "From the look in your eyes, you seem a bit _too _determined to take Black Blood back to heaven." Lucifer squinted his eyes.

"I hope you're not falling for her?" Both Jake and Gabriel blushed. "Bulls eye." Lucifer said pretending to shoot them. "Sorry guys, but Micky belongs to me. She's the only girl for me." Chris frowned.

"Wow, I wish you'd tell her that when she's conscious." Chris said raising an eyebrow.

"If I did that, I wouldn't be able to mess with her anymore." Lucifer said pouting.

Gabriel and Jake used this as an opportunity to attack. Jake threw darts at the ground surrounding Lucifer. Lucifer smiled and used his body to protect Mickey. She moved a bit after hearing the sound of explosions. She opened her eyes then blinked rapidly. She frowned.

"Why am I in your arms?" Lucifer grinned then hugged her tight.

"It shows just how much I love you!" Micky punched him and stood. She looked around to see what was happening. "Micky, you didn't have to be so violent. It hurts my feelings. I saved you from a terrible death."

"Terrible death?" She brought her fist to his face. "You saved me from a terrible death by moving your hand up my shirt? I think I'd rather face the dreadful death." She turned her head towards Gabriel and Jake. "We'll postpone the fight for now."

"Wait, I have a question." Jake asked. Micky raised an eyebrow. "I want to know Lucifer's next move. You do know he's a fallen angel, right?" Micky pointed at her face.

"Does it look like I care?" The three of them took off into the air. "What happened while I was out?" She asked when they reached her house. Lucifer smiled.

"Oh, nothing in particular. Are we still going to attend that school?" He asked. Micky walked up her steps.

"Of course, why wouldn't we?" She and Chris entered the house. Lucifer smiled as she walked away. He walked down the street. He felt the presence of a Death Seeker. He just kept to himself and walked home.

"That's an interesting conversation you had with those angels, Lu-ci-fer." He turned around and watched as Skye came into the moonlight. He smirked.

"Skye, haven't seen you for a while. Where'd you appear from?" He said leaning on a wall. "I thought you were still in confinement."

"Ah, they let me out for good behavior. I came to see the girl you love so much." Lucifer's eyelids covered half of his eyes and his face grew serious. Skye giggled. "Don't worry. Micky and I were partners before you came along, fallen angel. What I still don't get about you is what you want with Micky. Is it because she's the closet person to the Grim Reaper and the Devil? Do you plan on taking over Hell?"

Lucifer pushed his hair out of his face. "Wow, so many questions and we just met." Skye smiled.

"Now that I'm back, there won't be any need for you to be near Micky now will there?" Lucifer looked up into the sky.

"Oh, I don't think Micky would let me leave just like that."

Micky kept her head on her desk as class went by. She could feel Gabriel and now Jake's stares on her. She's surprised that they haven't told anybody about her.

"Micky, please come up and solve this equation." Micky stood and looked at the board.

y = log x  
If y = 10, then what is x?

She took a moment to think and then began to write.

y = log x  
10 = log x  
10 = 10^x  
x = 1

"Is that correct, professor?" She asked with her usual passive face. He looked at the board, stunned. "Professor?" He blinked.

"Yes, that is correct." Micky sat back down and placed her head down. She heard the door open then close a few moments later. "Well, students we must welcome a new transfer student." Micky picked up her head. The door opened and Skye walked in.

"She's back?" Mickey muttered. Skye stood at the front of the class. She smiled and everyone was dazed.

"My name's Skye. I transferred from South America. I hope we can get along." She added a wink. Everyone laughed and Micky threw up a little in her mouth.

"I apologize. The only seat we have available is the seat next to Micky. Micky, please raise your hand." Micky did so and Skye sat down next to her. Micky used her hair to cover her face. "Micky, I would like you to be her tour guide for the day." She unenthusiastically nodded her head.

The bell rang for the free period. The students left the room. Soon, it was just Skye and Micky. Micky turned her head on the desk to look at Skye.

"Long time no see, Skye." Skye smiled.

"Long time no see, Micky." Micky sat up wiping the drool off her face. "You still sleep in class. Wow, you haven't changed a bit." Micky stood.

"You wanna tell me why you're here?" Skye stood.

"Since I'm back, we can become partners again." She walked out the classroom and Micky frowned. She felt her phone vibrate. It was a text message.

_Hey Micky, I need to talk to you._

It was from Lucifer. Micky grabbed a soda on her way to the gym. She entered the gym. It reeked of sweat. Of all the places to meet, she thought. "Lucifer, where are you?"

"Right behind you." Lucifer blew into Micky's ear. He dodged her blow and grabbed her hand to pull her in close. "You came pretty quickly." He smiled. "Were you that concerned?"

Micky released herself from his grasp. "What did you want?" He shrugged.

"You saw Skye already, right?" Micky nodded her head. "She's going to become your partner again?" Micky sighed.

"I have no idea. We'll have to talk to the Reaper about it." Lucifer hugged Micky from behind. "What do you want?"

"Ah, it'll be sad if we have to separate."

"Stop joking around." He tightened his grip.

"I'm serious. I'll bite you to prove it." He licked Micky's neck then bit into it. She flinched.

"If you keep this up, I'll start calling you a vampire." He chuckled. "You're staining my shirt." She began to feel hot and was turning red. They slid to the ground. She jerked her head when he closed her wounds. He smirked.

"Admit it, you love me."

"What's there to love about someone I know nothing about?" He placed his body over Micky. He unbuttoned her shirt. She kissed him. He kissed her stomach all the way up to her lips. She stopped him from going any further. "It's time to head back to class."Lucifer stood and helped Micky to her feet.

"I wonder if it was Grim who let Skye out." He said as they headed back to class. Micky kept quiet. Her face was still red. They separated at the staircase. The bell had already rung so when Micky walked in the teacher glared at her.

"Micky, why are you late to class?" She sat in her chair.

"I had something to deal with. I'm here so continue with class."

"Such rude behavior. Micky, I want you in the assistant principal's office now!" This time, Micky glared at the teacher. He took a step back.

"Sorry, teacher, but I suddenly got a headache. May I be excused?" Once again, she didn't wait for his reply. She walked out the classroom. This school, she thought. Micky ended up hanging out in the clinic. She slept through the school day. The last bell of the day woke her up.

She walked out of the clinic. Chris was waiting for her.

"Where were you? I've been waiting for a long time." Micky waved him off. "Oh, Skye said that she would stop by later on with Lucifer to discuss your new partner. Who are you going to choose? Even I wouldn't know who to choose. They're both so reliable, but Skye might be better than Lucifer.

"Please just shut up." Mickey passed out for a while when she reached home. Lucifer and Skye showed up later and they all went up to Micky's room. Skye nudged her. She rolled over.

"Micky, wake up." Micky opened her eyes just as the Grim Reaper appeared. She sat up.

"What's going on?" Skye raised an eyebrow.

"I'm pretty sure Chris told you we were coming over. You 'member, it's about new partner." She scratched her hair.

"Oh that." She crossed her arms. "Well, let's begin."

"It's good that Skye can finally rejoin us again." Grim began. "Now that's she's here, we can begin my new plan." They all looked at him. "Instead of Micky only having one partner, the four of you will become one group."

Skye's mouth dropped. "That's not what you're supposed to say!"

"It'll work out better this way. I'll be sending you outside of the state and country more frequently. There are more angels other than Gabriel and Jacob who are a threat. Plus, we must find the legendary golden angel."

Micky perked her head up. "Legendary golden angel sounds tasty." Grim chuckled.

"She's our enemy."

"What's so bad about her?" Skye asked.

"Nothing for now. She is reincarnated in a human. Nobody notices it. The human can even turn into a demon and she'll still retain her white light. Only God and Jesus can tell who she is. WE must get to her before they do. When we have her, we will kill her."

"What's killing her going to do?"

"She is the only chance heaven has of winning this war." Micky smiled.

"I doubt even with her that they'll win."

"Don't underestimate her. I've seen her power before."

"When?"

"It was around two thousand years ago. God used her power to blast the devil back to hell. It was extraordinary. She had so much power."

"Interesting and you haven't seen her since then." Lucifer asked.

"No, nobody knows what happened to her after that. Her aura has disappeared. "

"How exactly are we supposed to find her?" Chris asked. "It sounds like this is an impossible task."

"No, she's bound to be an angel. I cannot discuss anymore now. I'll take my leave." He turned into smoke and dispersed. They were all quiet.

"Guys, it's about time we ditched school."

5

"You want to drop out of school?" Chris repeated for the third time. Micky lied back on her bed.

"Yes, it'll be easier to move around and to make more plans to find this legendary angel." Lucifer shrugged.

"I'm up for it." He said. Skye nodded her head.

"Unfortunately, I just joined the school. That's a major bummer, but I'll do it." Micky looked at Chris.

"Well?"

"I don't approve of it, but sure. We can drop out of school."

"We'll finish this week of school then leave." Micky said. "Let's call it a night." Everyone left. "Now I can sleep in peace." The next morning, Micky rolled out of bed. She went to her bathroom and took a shower.

She pulled out her school uniform and put it on. She jumped downstairs.

"Mom, you here?" No one answered. Chris walked over.

"It's been two days. Normally she'd call us if she was going out of town." He said.

"Well, it's whatever." Micky grabbed her gun and opened the door. Gabriel and Jake stood at the bottom of the stairs. Micky's face was emotionless. "What do you want?" Jake looked half-asleep and Gabriel looked as if he was looking for a fight.

"I bet you're wondering where your mom is." Chris came forward.

"Where did you take her?"

"Oh, she's safe. I just didn't want her to be living with two Death Seekers." Micky walked down the stairs.

"You are truly annoying. Don't act all cocky. When we first met, I kicked your ass." Micky argued.

"Last time I checked, I slashed you up." He countered. Micky walked forward, but they followed her.

"Chris, can't you kill them like you did those girls." Chris looked over and shook his head.

"Way too powerful." She looked at Jake. She's never had an actual fight with him so she can't tell if he's strong or not.

"Well, let's do a little experiment." She spun around to kick Jake in the face. He grabbed it with one hand and looked up. Micky tried to remove from his grip, but he was strong. He still looked as if he was asleep. It really annoyed Micky.

"It's not good to attack me off-guard." He said yawning. He smiled. "Nice underwear by the way." Micky turned red. She got her leg free and backed away from Jake. She began walking to school.

"Just till the end of the week." She reminded herself. She met up with Skye as she entered the school grounds. She noticed Gabriel and Jake just behind her. She frowned.

"Why are they following you, and why are you so red?" Micky touched her face. It was hot.

"Ignore them. They just came to tell me that they took away my mom. It's nothing big."

"They did what?"

"It'll be better this way. Now I won't be worrying about her. She's been sick for a while. Let's just hope she ain't dead." They walked into the school building. "Have you seen Lucifer?"

"No and I'd like to keep it that way." Micky shook her head and entered the classroom. The others entered later. Micky was dozing off now and then, but by the time the bell rang, she was out cold. "Micky, let's go."

"No hold on a minute." The teacher said. "I would like to have a discussion with Micky and Jacob." Micky looked up. Skye looked worried, but walked out. Soon, it was just Micky and Jacob. "Now, you two have been falling asleep way too often." Micky stretched her arms.

"Does it matter? I still make good grades." The teacher pushed up his glasses.

"No, your grades are fine, but this is a bad habit. What are you going to do when you enter college? Those habits can't continue any longer."

"Well, it won't matter to me." Micky leaned back in her chair. "When this week is done, I'm switching to home school." Jake looked at her. "Yep, my mom's pulling me out of the system for home school."

"Hmm, well Jacob, do you have anything to say?"

"I'm really craving some Chinese noodles. Can I go?" The teacher waved his hand. They walked out of the classroom. "Liar." Micky looked at him.

"What on earth are you talking about?"

"We have your mom so how could you be home schooled? What are you really planning to do?"

"Why's that any of your concern?"He scratched his head.

"You got a point there. So I'll ask this: Why don't you become an angel?" Micky laughed.

"There's no way I'll do that."

"Why?"

"Cuz' then I won't be able to kill whenever I want. Why are you so persistent in making me become an angel?" He looked the other way.

"No reason." He smiled. "Maybe I just wanted a glimpse of those panties under that skirt." Micky blushed again. She avoided eye contact. Lucifer and Gabriel were outside waiting on them. "Bye, Micky." She scoffed.

"Getting comfortable with an angel I see." Lucifer grinned and kissed her cheek.

"Shut up. Anyways, where have you been?" She asked rubbing her cheek. He didn't answer her. She moved close to him. "Where…have…you…been?"

"Chill, I've been doing research on some angels that could tell us where –." A huge explosion shook the ground. Smoke began to fill the sky along with angels. Skye and Chris soon joined them. Skye cracked her knuckles.

"Where should we start?" Her outfit was green tube top with strings that wrapped around her arms, black shorts that had suspenders, and sneakers. Grim appeared in front of them.

"I'm calling in some Death Seekers. I'll tell them to stay out of your way." He disappeared. Micky changed to Black Blood.

"You know he never told us why they were here." She said looking in the sky. Lucifer nodded his head. "I know some people that'll know. Here's the plan guys: Skye and I will find Jake and Gabriel. You two will take to the sky." Chris and Lucifer took off.

"Okay, where do you suggest we find them?" Skye said watching Death Seekers fight. They watched as humans ran around. "Let's just go. Kill anyone in our way."

"Good idea." They ran off.

"Micky, see if you can locate them using Eternal Death." Micky nodded her head and pulled out Eternal Death. She was flipping through the pages when her book was knocked out of her hand. She looked up to see two angels. They looked like twins.

"Kelly, aren't those Death Seekers? In fact, I recognize Black Blood and her brutal friend, Skye." Kelly nodded.

"In fact, Ruby, this will be a great chance to kill them. I hear Black Blood's weak without her book."

Skye rolled her eyes. "Who told you that lie?" Micky appeared behind the girls. They jumped out of the way and Micky crushed the ground. Skye got in front of them and punched them in the face. She heard their jaws snap. They went flying. Kelly lied on the concrete.

Micky stood above her in the sky. "I can fight without my book." She pulled out her sword. "Get your facts straight." Her sword glowed an eerie green. "Soul Crusher!" Kelly was snapped in half and disintegrated. Micky looked disappointed. "This is why I hate that spell. There's never any blood."

Skye was holding Ruby in the air. "You demons! You have no hearts!" Skye smiled.

"You just figured that out?" She said punching a hole through Ruby's chest. Ruby screamed. Micky cut off her head.

"She's too loud." She muttered. She felt someone's presence. She twirled around and blocked a sword from cutting her in half. "Just the guys we're looking for." She smiled at Jake and Gabriel. She threw Jake back.

"Heh," Skye laughed. "I hope you'll put up more of a fight then they did." Gabriel frowned.

"Where's Lucifer?" He asked Micky.

"Where I want him to be." She answered. "Sorry, you're just going to have to deal with Skye for now." Skye kicked him into a wall.

"From what I hear, you're a long distance fighter. That's not good." She sprung up. "I like to be up close." She smashed a building and let the rubble fall on him.

"Skye, that kid can gain massive power when close to death." Micky warned.

Skye chuckled. "I'll just off him when I get close to that." Micky turned to face Jake.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." She picked up her book and dusted it off. "Jake, you wanna explain why you bugs are moving around? There's nothing here."

"Just like you guys, we're looking for the legendary golden angel." Micky took a step back. Jake took a step forward. "Yeah her ranking is just above me. She just as strong as Jesus. God told us that she's here on Earth, but he doesn't know where she is."

"Well, you guys aren't going to come across her so easily!" Micky zoomed towards Jake and tried to punch him. He dodged it, but she used her leg to kick him in the chest. He blocked all of her punches and kicks. He knocked the wind out of her without any effort though.

"It's no use fighting me. I didn't know you were this weak. I expected more from the strongest Death Seeker." Micky grabbed her stomach and coughed up blood. She began to laugh.

"I am the strongest. I can't use my full power because I have restraints placed on them. I can only use 1/5 of my power."

"What a coincidence. I don't like using my full power, but I would use my full power against you if you did the same." Micky was about to say something when an angel appeared next to Jake.

"God ordered us to kill the Death Seekers and if we can, bring Black Blood to him." The angel looked at Micky and jumped. Micky appeared right next to the boy. He was frozen stiff.

"That's a stupid order. You've become a pain." Jake pulled him away and stabbed Micky in the side. Micky stayed calm.

"What was the point of that? I can't die you know." Jake nodded his head.

"I know. I just need to bring you to heaven. You don't have to be dead just incapable of moving." They scent of blood caught Micky's nose. It was Skye's! She spun around and saw Gabriel standing over Skye. Micky eyes got wide. Jake looked in the direction Micky was looking. "Oh, Gabriel you're done already? That girl must have been weak."

Gabriel looked over. "She was all talk." Micky snapped. She only had eight restraints on her. She flipped through her book.

"Temporary restraint removal." She muttered. Jake noticed her flipping through her book.

"What are you doing?" The sky became dark. Black light surrounded Micky. Micky closed her eyes and muttered a spell. She quickly opened her eyes and smiled.

"Removing restraints three and four!" Her book came in front of her. The pages rapidly turned then stopped on one page. She bit her fingers and wrote weird symbols on both arms. She stretched out her arms and clamped them together. "Summoning Level four: I summon my fire dragon!" Huge flames appeared and Micky was wrapped around a skeleton dragon.

"What the hell is that?" Gabriel asked stepping back. Micky rushed to Skye's side. She could still feel a faint heartbeat. She looked up at Jake and Gabriel.

"Loli, kill them!" Loli roared and charged towards them. Micky flipped through Eternal Death trying to find a healing spell. She couldn't find one. "Useless book!" She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "I want to save Skye. I want to save Skye. I WANT TO SAVE SKYE!"

6

A bright light appeared around Micky and Skye. The dragon disappeared. Slowly, all the blood and injuries on both Micky and Skye vanished. The white light vanished. Micky looked at Skye.

"Micky, where the hell did that white light come from?" Micky looked startled.

"I-I don't know." Micky looked around herself to make sure there weren't any white feathers around her. "That's weird." Skye stood.

"It even took out Loli. That must have been one powerful spell. Now, I have some business to take care of." She slammed her fist into the ground. The ground shook then broke in a path going at Gabriel and Jake. "It's about time I get payback for what you did to me." Gabriel and Jake flew into the sky.

"You want to go back and get your butt kicked again? Wow, you're so determined." Micky said sarcastically. Skye cracked her knuckles.

"Shut it. We approached them wrong. We took them on one-on-one. We should attack together. How much longer do you have on your release?"

"Not long." We both flew up into the sky. Jake threw darts at them. The darts exploded as soon as they got close to them. "You need to work on speed." Micky came up behind Jake. "It works better!" She kicked Jake into a building. Gabriel rushed over, but Skye came up and kneed him in the gut. She then kicked him in the face, and he went flying to the ground.

"This is more like it!" Skye jumped around for a bit punching the air then flew down towards Gabriel. Jake appeared next to her. Micky backed her up and blocked Jake.

"Why can't you be more cooperative?" He asked pushing her back. Micky smiled.

"That wouldn't be any fun." She jumped back. "Fire birds!" Birds flew down towards Jake and caught on fire. Jake put up a barrier to block them. "Isn't this more fun?"

"This is bothersome. Level Six restraints." Chains wrapped around Micky and tightened. "That should hold you for a while." Skye down below was pounding the crap out of Gabriel. Her jabs didn't slow down. Jake flew down and hit the back of her neck. Skye fell to the ground unconscious. Gabriel wiped the blood from his nose.

"Thanks, you saved me." Jake shrugged.

"I'm getting tired. Man, these girls like to prolong battles. It's so tiring. Let's finish this trip and sleep on a comfortable bed in heaven." He yawned. Gabriel chuckled.

"It's all about sleeping for you." Jake nodded his head then was knocked down by a shoe. He rubbed his head then looked up.

"Let me down, you idiot!" Micky complained. "I don't like being tied up!"

"Looks like your power wore out." Jake said. He jumped up and pulled Micky to the ground. "Black Blood, it'd be best to shut up." She kicked him in the shin.

"I'll shut up when I need to."

"I think I liked you better when you didn't talk." Gabriel muttered. Micky glared. She saw Skye on the ground again. She sighed.

"Is she dead this time?" She asked annoyed.

"No, she's just out cold." Micky struggled to get free. Gabriel shook his head. "Don't bother. That's a level six restraint that even I can't get out of."

"Then I'll just ask Lucifer to get me out of this." Micky took a deep breath. "LUCIFER, GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE! BRING CHRIS ALONG WITH YOU!" It echoed. Jake grabbed Micky by the shoulders.

"What is wrong with you? Just come quietly."

"There's no way I'm going to heaven." Micky argued. Jake groaned.

"Man, you're a piece of work. I'm tired and I'm getting a headache." A wind blew in followed by laughter. Micky looked up to see Lucifer and Chris laughing.

"You've already been caught? This is too funny!" Lucifer said. Micky wiggled her nose and glared. Lucifer put his hands up. "I'm coming." He appeared behind Micky and her chains disappeared. He smiled at her. "Too easy." Micky's eye twitched.

"Thanks for the save."

"No problem." He looked at Jake and Gabriel. "What's up guys?" Jake frowned.

"You again. I'm tired. Gabe, let's call it a day." He said walking away. Gabriel followed him. Jake looked back at Lucifer. "Next time we meet, I want to see your tainted wings." Lucifer only stared. Jake and Gabriel disappeared. "I'll see you later, Micky." Micky blushed.

"What happened to Skye?" They turned to see Chris poking Skye's face.

"She won't be happy when she wakes up." Micky said as Chris lifted Skye over his shoulder.

"I don't want to be around when that happens." Chris said. Micky looked up at Lucifer. He was still looking over where Jake and Gabriel were. Micky snapped her fingers in front of his face. He looked down at her. She placed her hands on each side of his face.

"You there, Lucifer? I think I lost you." He smiled.

"Yeah, yeah, what are we going to do next?" Micky looked up into the sky.

"The angels are retreating since Jake and Gabriel have gone back. We can head on out of Michigan."

"Where to?"

"Brazil, we're looking for a man who knows the last whereabouts of the Legendary Angel." She groaned. "He's hidden in…in the Amazon forest."

"You don't like going to the wilderness?" Lucifer asked. Micky shrugged.

"It's not my favorite place to be. Let's get down to business. We'll all meet at my house tonight. We'll catch a flight to Manaus - Amazonas, Brazil. Make sure you pack light." Micky walked off towards home. "Chris, take Skye home then come back to the house."

"Sure thing." Chris said walking in the opposite direction. Micky waved and left. When she arrived outside her home, she looked at the door. She sighed then opened her door.

"It's much quieter than it used to be." She tossed her bag on her couch. She let down her ladder and climbed up. Her mouth dropped open when she saw Jake sleeping in her bed. "What the hell? Ever since I met this kid, I haven't gotten a day of peace. I might lose my voice if I keep talking to this kid."

She nudged him. He moved a bit then rolled over and hugged her favorite teddy bear. Her eye twitched.

"Why's he here in the first place? I thought he was going to heaven." She sat on the bed and put her head in her hands. She peaked at him when he faced upward. "He is kind of cute." She leaned over and touched his cheek then felt his lips. "They're soft, very kissable."

She retracted her arm immediately. Why do I care, she thought. She looked at him and smiled. He looks like a little kid. When she moved to move his hair out of his face, he grabbed her arm. He pulled her right next to him. He even covered her in the sheet. He opened his eyes.

"You really like catching me off guard." He whispered. Micky turned red.

"Sh-shut up! Why are you in my bed anyways? Get out of here." He buried his head in her chest. "What are you doing?"

"I want to see what Lucifer likes about you so much that he's attached to you." He said quietly listening for her heartbeat. "Where's your heartbeat?"

"I have no heart." She said bluntly. "Any more questions?" Jake felt up her shirt. "Hey, this is sexual harassment."

"You're right. I don't even feel a pulse. How is it you're alive? I have a pulse." He put her hand to his chest. "See, can't you feel a heartbeat?" Micky sighed.

"What does it matter?"

"Sorry to disappoint you, but angels have the ability to care for people. You also have that ability. Don't lie about it."

"I'll tell you this. The first time the Grim Reaper kills someone, a curse is placed on that person. In exchange for power, the heart is taken away."

"Well, that's a stupid curse." Micky rolled her eyes.

"It doesn't matter. What's done is done. Now, can you leave? I have places to be."

"Like where?" Micky got out of bed. She was about to start yelling when she heard the front door open and close. She heard the footsteps come up to her ladder.

"You need to get out now!" She whispered. Her door was beginning to open. Micky began to panic.

"Guess I have to help." The sheets came around Micky, and he pulled her into the bed. He was hidden underneath her when Chris walked in.

"Oh, you're resting. I thought you'd be packed up by-. Um, what's wrong?" Micky's face was extremely red as Jake unbuttoned her shirt and kissed her chest.

"No-nothing's wrong. I'm just reacting to the heat." Chris didn't buy it. "Anyways, go get packed!"

He shrugged. "Whatever you say." Soon after he left the room, Micky began strangling Jake.

"You…bastard! You just used Chris as an excuse to touch me however you want!" Jake freed himself from her grasp.

"You make me feel like the bad guy. All angels need love." Mickey gripped her fist.

"Then why don't you go get yourself another angel? Man, I like Gabriel better than you." He grabbed Micky by the hips. Micky looked down as he placed his head on her stomach.

"You're being annoying again." Micky's lip twitched. There was a limit to how much she could take. She shook out of his grasp. She opened her balcony door and walked back over to Jake. She picked him up and threw him over the edge. Jake quickly opened his wings. "What was that for?"

Micky just smiled. "Don't get too comfortable with me." She went to her balcony door. "You're still my enemy." She closed her door shut. Her face was hotter than hot tamales. She quickly packed her bags. The group met up in front of her house.

"Business class." Skye said smirking. She handed us our tickets. Lucifer drove us to the airport. We did all the procedures needed to be done and got on the plane. "Ah, these seats are nice." Micky sat next to Skye. When the plane took off into the sky, she listened to music.

"Thirteen hours to go." She muttered.

7

"Good Morning passengers, we are now entering Brazil. We will land at the Airport in about an hour." Micky opened her eyes. Paramore was still blasting in her ears. She turned off the music and went to fix herself up in the bathroom. She sat down in her chair. The others soon woke up and fixed themselves.

They landed at the airport. They did all the identification and waited for their luggage. Lucifer scratched the back of his hair.

"Chris and I will get the car. You two grab our bags." It was easy for them to find their luggage. They met up with the guys. "We'll go meet Haley; she'll give us everything we'll need." Micky and Skye tossed the luggage in the trunk then they drove into the Amazon.

The group came up to an old rusty house. "She lives here?" Skye asked. Lucifer nodded his head. He knocked on the door. It slowly opened. A girl peeked her head out.

"How may I help you?" Lucifer smiled.

"It's me, Haley. It's Lucifer." Haley opened the door fully. She had a mean glare on.

"What do you want?" She noticed Micky and the others. "Death Seekers?" She looked at Micky. "You're Black Blood, aren't you?" Micky raised an eyebrow, but didn't answer. Haley laughed. "Come in, all of you." Her house was more decent inside. They all sat in chairs. "What can I help you guys with?"  
"We need to go deep into the Amazon and find the Doc that can give us info on the legendary Angel." Chris explained. Haley sighed and leaned back in her chair. She sighed.

"Oh, that story. I always thought it was a myth, but it seems I'm wrong." She stood and went to a bookshelf. She pulled out a big book and sat it on the table. "Here we go a list of all the angels." Micky got suspicious waves from her.

"Why do you have a list of angels?" Skye asked. Haley grinned.

"Well, I am the history and data keeper of heaven. It's my duty to have this stuff." Skye stood quickly.

"Why is an angel helping us?" Skye scoped out the area. "Are you trying to stall us so that your friends can come and kill us?" Haley waved her hand back and forth.

"No, of course not. I'm just the kind of person who likes to keep interesting things going. I want to observe your next actions." Chris, Micky, and Skye stared at her. "Yeah, I know I'm a bit weird. However, if you were a person who had to stare at books all day and write, wouldn't you want something interesting to happen?"

"I love your reasoning, Haley." Lucifer said. She laughed then began flipping through the books. "Why don't you give us a history update on her?"

"Yeah, sure." She finally came to a stop on a page. "Here we are. The legendary golden angel's last sighting was around 500 A.D in the European Area. She was disguised as an orphan. The devil made his way to the human world and bean to wreak havoc. God came down and fought him. God was being pushed to Hell. The Devil was trying to take over heaven. The angel showed her true form and fought the Devil. Her final blow made her disappear."

"Yeah, we want to find out where she is." Skye said.

"Well, the only person in the Amazon that is recorded down here is Dr. Kenneth Minor."

27


End file.
